Things I'll Never Say
by sunrise-91
Summary: When the new girl comes to school she finds a horrible secret about her crush. but she cant stop liking him. will she become his next secret? Read this to be entertained by Kori's Roller coaster life. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Friday, October, 13**

**11:59 pm**

The music was blaring as the Black Jeep raced down the small Ohio Street. Richard and his friends were coming home from a party, drunk. They were pushing 90 on a windy road ignoring all stop signs.

Parker was going down the same small street thinking about her boyfriend Richard as her friends were talking about the movie they had just seen. Caffeine still in her system she was driving her Green Durango smoothly. Soon she came to a stop sign and stopped. She then herd music louder than hers coming from a car in front of her. When then car got closer she saw that the car was her boyfriends. She knew that that side had a stop sign as well as hers. But the car seemed to get faster. Another shocking truth came into view; he was on the same side of the street! She had her head lights on but he didn't stop. Soon the darkness from the trees that were blocking the moon were, drown out by the bright light from the headlights coming from the car in front of hers. All the girls turned their heads just in time to see the head on collision that they were about to feel. They screamed, then the sound they were emitting was killed by the sound of crunching car metal and car alarms. Parker herd the unnerving sound of crunching bones blood splattering against things glass smashing, then came the pain. She felt as if her whole body was being snapped in two. She felt the hot trickle of blood running over her whole body. Nothing could stop the pain. But all she could think about was Richard, and how much she loved him and how much she would hurt him if she let go. She couldn't hear her friend's cries anymore. She could only hear the car alarms going off and the guys in the other car swearing.

**Midnight**

"Help!" she tried to call but nothing came out. After what seemed like an eternity she herd more sirens, but this time, sirens of those coming to help her. When they got to them and pulled her out of the car and on to the stretcher she saw 4 other stretchers with sheets burying the bodies beneath in a snowfall of cotton and polyester. She then realized that those were her four friends that were in the car with her that fateful night. Rose, Ashley, Madison, and Libby.

"No!" she cried, this time sound coming out of her weak body. She then saw her boyfriend standing, looking shocked in his drunk form.

"Richard?" she whispered

"I, I'm so sorry. Parker, I love you." Richard gasped out. She could smell alcohol on his breath.

"You did this?" she asked weak and afraid. Her body shivering from the cold of winter and fresh blood on her body as a breeze blew by.

"I'm so sorry Parker." He choked "I love you."

"And I trusted you." She gasped out. Those were her final words as all the muscles in her body released and her head rolled back and all the breath that she was holding in her fragile lungs was let out, for the last and final time.

**Monday**

Kori Anders walked into school wearing a white button up shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a denim mini skirt accompanied by just below knee high black boots. Her red/auburn hair hanging down and her bangs swept to the side. She took out her schedule and looked at the room number. "13" she mumbled to herself. She started looking for it at the first class number she saw it was number 18. She saw a guy with black spiked hair a black leather jacket black shirt and blue jeans on, all accompanied by white Nikes on. He was slowly walking to class.

"Hey!" she called out running up to him. "Hi I'm Kori and I'm kinda new here. Can you please point me in the direction on room 13?" she asked.

"Yea sure, I'm going there myself." He said in a depressed tone.

"If you don't mind me asking why do you sound so depressed? People back where I come from said that I'm easy to talk to about things that are bugging them."

"Naw, thanks and all but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well that's ok. I mean I am new here and you hardly know me and all."

"Yea whatever" he said and kept walking. As she trailed behind him she thought what the heck his problem was. He hurried to catch a glimpse of his face and found him to be rather handsome.

Richard looked at Kori as she was looking at the floor. Her emerald eyes seemed to bleed with green and her complexion was as perfect as her even tan. 'Wow Richard your pathetic you just killed your girlfriend and your already looking at other girls.' Richard thought to himself. They reached room number 13 and walked in. the teacher told Richard he was late and to sit down. Then he introduced Kori to the class and told her to sit next to Richard. She looked into his sunglasses trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes but all she could see was herself staring back in his cold black sunglasses. 'This is not good' she told herself 'she did not like the effect this guy was having on her.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BTW: I do not own the teen titans. duh does anyone who write fanfiction own the teen titans? Really! anyway please review and keep checking cause i am going to update soon! i mean really soon. like by sunday soon. so again review! thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey guys! I know I said that I would update by Sunday but this is Sunday and the reason this isn't up is cause I spent all my time trying to get chapter 1 up so I hope this chapter will make up for it! BTW Andrew is Aqualad. T.T.F.N. Ta Ta For Now!

By lunch Kori was completely and totally lost. Not just by class but by the strange social pyramid. The people you would think to be the jocks were the stoners and the people you would think to be the stoners were the nerds. It was just the way they dressed. The nerds wore baggy shirts with 80's bands on it and really baggy pants. The stoners wore tight pants and seemed to have their group fused wit the skaters. As she observed this she sat alone at the nearest blue picnic table.

"so you new here?" came a smooth voice beside her

"what was your first clue?" she asked turning. Roy could here the tension in her voice.

"well for one I don't know you. And two everyone has a group. Even the outsiders all hang together; I guess that doesn't make them outsiders then, huh." He chuckled "so why don't you hang with me and my group?" he asked while putting his arm around her. She hesitated. "Don't worry, there are girls in the group." He laughed. She considered and then said "sure."

"great!" he said while jumping up and stretched out his hand to her.

"by the way, I'm Roy, Roy Covet." She took his hand and he helped her up from the bench. "Kori, Kori Anders." She said shaking the hand that was in hers and giggling. They walked over the quad and Roy introduced her to everyone. She shook hands she made small talk and she laughed at their jokes, but she still felt like something was missing. Just as she was thinking that an all too familiar face came over to the group. She made his peach hand into a fist and pounded in on Roy's fist. First on top then bottom then knuckle to knuckle. He did that with every guy there then leaned against the rough brick wall. In the group there were five guys and four girls, including her. There was Richard, Roy, Andrew, Garfield (but everyone calls him by his last name, Logan.), and Victor. This group was no group in particular. Richard was the bad boy, Victor was the jock, Logan was the clown, Roy was the want to be, and Andrew was the swimmer. The girls covered the rest of the categories. Bee was the attitude, Terra was the prep, and Rachel was the goth. The group was well rounded.

"uh, what are you looking at?" Richard said. She snapped out of her trance and realized she was starring straight at Richard. Roy noticed this and started talking to Kori immediately. "So, uh, Kori, what's your favorite movie?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Well it's ether Tristan and Isolde or Titanic." She said trying to look around Roy but not enough to let him notice. Roy was the nicest guy she met yet at this strange school. She thought the hottest guy though he was mean to her was Richard. She just met him and yet she felt as if she knew him for a lifetime.

"Kori? Uh, Kori are you listening?" Roy asked

"Oh sorry, Roy. My thoughts are elsewhere today." She said apologetically

As she said that Richard walked up to Roy.

"Hey Roy, can we talk?" he asked taking off his sunglasses showing true neediness.

"Sure hold on." Roy turned to Kori.

"Hey I'm really sorry about this Kori but he never takes off his sunglasses and after what happened on Friday I think I should really talk to him."

"Yea sure. But wait!" she said grabbing his arm. "What happened on Friday?" she asked pleading with him with her emerald eyes.

"I can't tell you. I think Richard should tell you if he wants you to know." He said quickly and hurried off to catch up to Richard. About a half an hour later the bell rang and she went to her next class. 'Lucky me.' She thought as she scanned the class. The only one in her new "group" in the class was Richard. Which she found surprising considering this is an honors class. English 2 honors to be exact. The teacher told her where to sit. 'What are the odds?' she thought' I'm seated next to Richard in the two classes I have with him, well so far anyway.' She still had 3 periods. Her school was on a blocked schedule. She took the empty seat next to Richard. He glanced at her with his sunglasses on and looked away almost as fast. Kori took out her flowered folder and took out a piece of binder paper. On the paper she wrote,

Ok, look, I know you don't know me very well but I have to know,

What happened on Friday? Please tell me!

She folded the paper into eights and passed it to Richard while the teachers back was turned. He took the paper in one swift movement and read it, fast. He then put the paper down on his desk and started to write in front of the teacher like he was taking notes. He folded the paper back up and when the teacher turned to write something on the white board he passed it back to her. It read,

I rather not tell anyone right now. It's still a sore subject. Btw where are you from?

She smiled. She then started to write her message back; before she could the bell rang. She stood up and started to walk towards Richard.

"So how was your first day of school?" Roy asked jumping in front of her before she could get to him.

"Uhhh, good. Look I have to go." She said nervously looking around for Richard. When she spotted her he was at the door. He turned to look at her and saw that she looked uncomfortable talking to Roy at that moment and walked over.

"Hey guys." He said

"Hey Richard!" Kori said

"Hey Rich." Roy said seeming just a tad upset by his presence being there.

"Um, Roy, I kinda need to talk to Kori right now." He said sounding regretful and pulling her by the elbow towards him. They walked out the door and down the hall before they spoke a single word. He was still clutching her elbow by the time they got to the end of the hall.

"Thanks for that." Said with much relief in her voice.

"No prob." He said laughing a little. "Roy can talk your ear off, but he's a good friend when you need him."

"I don't know him very well but he does seem nice. Oh and sorry for asking you about your ex. I know you'll tell me about her when your ready." She said with a comforting smile on her face.

"Thanks. Oh and before I forget there's gonna be a party at my house tonight so why don't you come?" he asked her

"Yea sure I'll come. You'll be there right?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Of course I'll be there it is my house after all." She said smiling and returning her flirtatious tone.

"Then you know I'll be there." She said smiling and walking away.

"Hey do you have a ride home?" he called out.

"No I have to walk. Bummer huh." She said turning around walking backwards slowly.

"I'll give you a ride." He said running to catch up with her.

She turned around and started walking with him at her side.

"You know what Richard."

"Call me Rich, and what?" he asked looking at her. She looked back but kept walking.

"You are definitely not the person I expected you to be." She smiled and kept walking with him. He smiled to himself too. And kept walking with Kori Anders at his side.


	3. Chapter 3 the party

Richard and Kori walked out to his new black corvette and got in.

"Nice car." She said settling into the leather interior.

"Thanks. So where do you live." He said turning the key so the ignition started up.

"Um, I think 418 Cherry Blossom."

"No way! I live on that street too!" he said pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Cool. Now I wont have to walk that far to get to the party." She said

"Just so you know there wont be any supervision there." He said hoping she wouldn't be discouraged to go.

"Ok. Its not like it matters." She said

"That's great." He said "Cause I really want you to go."

"Well I'll be there. I told you so."

"Good." He turned the car on to Cherry Blossom. The whole street was filled with mansions. White and beige all down the street.

"Your parents must have expensive taste." Richard said smirking

She flakily smirked back. "yea." She said sadly

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said pulling up to her house turning to her and placing his hand on her arm.

"Nothing. Its just I don't have parents. I live with my sister." She said unbuckling her seat belt. She had a little trouble with the buckle and Richard could see that. He reached down and pressed the button. She got out of the car and before she could close the door he said, "hey, if it makes you feel any better, I don't live with my parents either. I was adopted. My biological parents died."

"thanks." She said shutting the door. She started to walk to her door while Richard waited to see if she got in ok. She got about halfway up the walkway then turned and ran back to the car. She knocked on the window and he pressed the small black switch to bring it down. "Hey, I forgot to ask where you live so I can come to the party tonight."

"Oh right I live in that white mansion on the end of the block." He said pointing o the mansion.

"thanks." She said walking back to the house. Richard couldn't help but stare the way she moved her hips the way she spoke her hair her clothes her body, they were all perfect. Then the painful jagged truth came back to him. He had killed parker two days ago and the only reason he kept his license is because Bruce was rich and paid the DMV to overlook this misfortune. He drove to his house and went straight to his room. He couldn't stop thinking about that night. He couldn't remember anything except when he saw Parker on the stretcher. He missed her but he vowed never to drink again. He knew he would do it again if he did. He never wanted this to happen again.

'How could you do this Richard? You just KILLED your girlfriend, well now you're ex girlfriend but you _killed _her. And now you're starting to like Kori. She's the new girl in school Richard. Leave her alone. Your just gonna end up killing her. Just like you killed Parker.' He kept thinking. 'I like Kori and I need to move on I can't keep dwelling on the past.' He thought back 'Even if the past just happened only 2 days ago?' he asked himself. He flopped down on his bed and against his will started to cry.

Down the street Kori was raiding her closet. She was looking for all the possible outfits. She finally decided to wear a denim mini skirt a white spaghetti strap top and white sneakers. She scrunched her hair and put a hair tie on her wrist just in case her hair got water in it or something like that. She knew she was ready for a party. For some strange reason she didn't know why but she wanted to impress Richard. So she did her makeup. By that time it was 9:00. 'Crap!' she thought running down stairs. Just as she was about to open the door her sister burst in making out with her boyfriend, or her one night boy. She would never notice if she was gone. She waited until her sister, Karen was fully inside and then ran out and down the street. 'Good thing you wore sneakers.' She thought. When she reached the house the door was open she could hear the music blaring and there were so many people you could see them standing outside. The light seemed to be an orange red inside the house. She walked inside and the heat hit her. Another good thing about wearing what she was wearing. She walked through the mass of people in hopes to find Richard. No such luck. But she did find Roy. He saw her just about the same time she saw him. He walked over to her. "Hey!" he yelled

"Hi!" she yelled back hugging him. Roy felt a jolt in his body.

"Wanna dance?" he asked her pulling her by the wrist to the middle of the room. He got behind her and they started to freak. Richard walked downstairs and saw in the middle of the crowd was Kori. He smiled at the thought that she actually came. Then he saw who Kori was dancing with and his smile faded. He was feeling the green sting of jealousy and he didn't like it. Let alone he wasn't even used to it. He always got the girl and the one time he actually likes a girl Roy makes the first move. He loved Parker but she was gone and he and cried all he was going to cry. He had moved on. He kept watching the couple in the center of the floor. Kori had turned and nodded and Roy left. Probably to go get drinks. This was his chance. He hurried down the stairs and to Kori.

"Hey you!" he yelled to her over the music. Kori turned to face him. He quickly scanned her body. She was beautiful.

"Hey!" she said giving him a long hug. A slow song came on. "May I have this dance?" he asked smirking. She smiled back and put her thin hand into his outstretched hand.

"Yes you may." She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands gently on her small waist. As they started to dance he lowered his hands to her butt. She didn't care she felt comfortable with him. Even though she only knew him for a day she still felt a connection between them. The song ended and Roy came back. It took them a while to register the song had ended and Roy was standing there. "Uh hey Kori can we talk?" Roy asked.

"Sure." She replied following him. He led her upstairs and to a random room. It looked to be a guest bedroom. She sat down on the bed and he sat right next to her.

"So Kori how's school so far?" he asked looking towards her and putting his hand on her knee. "Um great." She said shifting uncomfortably

"Well that's good." He said lowering his tone and moving his hand up her leg and moving in for a kiss. She quickly moved her head so he kissed her cheek. But his hand kept moving up and soon disappeared under her skirt. She drew in a sharp breath. Oh what she wouldn't give for Richard being here. She stood up. "Hey what's wrong did I not do it right?" he asked in a pissed off tone. "Look I'm just not interested." she said "that's not gonna happen. "You're not leaving!" he said getting up from the bed as she put her hand on the gold knob. He took her wrists and pinned her to the wall. He slammed her mouth against hers. Once he took away his mouth. "Stop!" she said more strongly. Once she said that Richard opened the door. "Roy what are you doing?" he asked looking like a pissed off boyfriend. "Rich!" he said nervously. "We were just playing a little game." Again sounding nervous and releasing her.

"That's all you better be doing." Richard glared at Roy and took Kori out of the room. He led her to his room and shut the door behind him.

"You ok?" he asked walking over to her and putting his hands on her ice cold shoulders. He started to rub her arms to warm her up. "Yea I'm fine. A little scared but fine nonetheless." She said shuddering about what had just happened. When she thought about it more and more he started to well up with tears in her eyes. She hugged him and started to cry on his shoulder. He embraced her as well and started to rub her back in a comforting manner. "If you hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey it's ok. I'm here." He whispered into her ear. She soon fell asleep on his shoulder with him holding her. 'Good thing she isn't heavy' he thought picking her up bridal style and placed her gently on his flannel sheets. He put a blanket over her and went back down to the party. About 3 hours later he went back up to his room expecting to find her still sleeping but when he opened to dark mahogany door there was nothing laying on his bed. He searched for a note and found nothing. He worried that Roy might have found her. Knowing Roy he wouldn't stop with Kori, once he found a girl he would keep going after her until he got the girl. He was worried about Kori. Roy definitely had his eye on her.

Back at Kori's house she crashed completely on her bed until she awoke the next morning.

"Ugh. That is the last time I go to a party on a school day." She told herself and went downstairs. She had just finished her shower and hair and makeup and now she was heading downstairs to catch breakfast, if there was any and to go to school. She still had the whole week ahead of her. A whole week with Roy. But on the bright side a whole rest of week with Richard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok so that was the 3rd chapter. i have the 4th chapter almost typed up and i think its good al lot of sparks and suspence. now i know most authors say this but take my word for this. it is gonna be HOTT! review and i might just put it up sooner than planned.


	4. Chapter 4 You won't be heard

Ok I know that the whole trip being free of charge seems unrealistic but just go with it ok? Thanks!  If you have no idea what I'm talking about then just read and you will. Just so you know ALL the rhymes in this story from here on out are completely original! So please don't say, OMG you got that off of… I don't want to hear it! These are MY rhymes! Sorry if I seem mean but I want you to know this and not flame me cause' you thought I stole them. Please and thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got to school it seemed as if everyone knew her. She walked to her locker and put her books away. She locked her locker and started to walk around to find the rest of her classes. When she turned the corner she saw Roy talking to a girl in the hall with his back turned to her. She ran back to her locker as fast as she could. She could not let Roy see her today. He hurt her last night. He broke what little trust she had for him. The way he violated her. She was remembering that night and leaned against her locker as Richard came up behind her and touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned expecting to see Roy. Luckily it was Richard.

"Hey uh Kori, when we danced last night I'm sorry I, well you know, put my hands on your butt. If that led you on sorry, but right now I just can't get involved with someone else." He said apologetically. Kori felt as if her soul had just left her. Like the only thing that kept her sane floated away into the clouds of nothingness. 'Someone else? Did he mean he already was involved with another girl?' she was fighting back tears.

"That's ok. I'm used to guys like you." She said and walked to her class just as the bell rang. 'Guys like you?' he asked himself. 'Crap. I hurt her.' 'Great going genius.' He thought to himself and walked to history class. He sat down in his seat and surprise surprise Kori was sitting next to him. When he sat down she didn't even look at him. Now he felt bad. The teacher, Mr. Conerea, stood in front of the class. "Class I have very exciting news. Since we have been studying castles and the history behind them the school has given all the sophomore history classes permission to go to Transylvania and stay a night in a castle free of charge!" Now usually the teacher couldn't get the class excited about anything but this time the class erupted with excitement. "Class, class please!" he said trying to calm the talking. It became a dull roar then stopped completely. "The trip will be in two weeks. We will leave the 26th and stay that first night in a hotel. Then the next night pack your bags you will be headed to one of the most said to be haunted castles in the world. The castle of the count. Also known as castle of Vlad the Impailer. Well you guys know him as Count Dracula." He chuckled. All the girls in the class gasped. Even though some of them tried not to look a little concerned they couldn't hide the worry in there eyes. Even Kori had a little. All the boys in the class were happy about this. The way they saw it was they could get a girl that was scared and have her cling onto him for "safety" and then hopefully have a make out session afterwards. Richard leaned over to Kori as the teacher was drawing a diagram of an impale spear.

"Kori what's wrong?" he whispered with concern.

"Nothing" she replied sitting up straight not even looking at him.

"Something's obviously the matter or else you would at least look at me. And what was with the, 'that's ok, I'm used to guys like you'? What do you mean by guys like me?"

"What I meant!" she repeated sounding mad on the verge of furious. "What I meant was I'm used to guys using me just because I'm pretty. I'm used to guys that make you like them then drop you like last years trash the next day once they've had there public viewing of me and them together. Yeah I'm used to guys like that, and you've proven to be just like that." She whispered now sounding furious. "Excuse me?" he reeled back.

"Kori, Richard, is there something you want to share with the rest of us?" Mr. Conerea asked them. "No." they replied in unison. "Good. Now where was I in my lesson? Ah yes." He trailed off and started to draw another diagram on the board. This time one of the castle.

"Look, Kori I'm sorry I played you. And I'm sorry that I dropped you off like that. And I'm sorry for all that you had to go through in the past but I just can't have a girlfriend right now." He whispered pleadingly

"Another girl?" she asked in a pouty whisper.

"Not exactly. More of a harsh break up."

"Is that what happened on Friday?" she ask

"In a way, yes."

"What do you mean by in a way?"

"Kori! Richard! Please!" the teacher called to them.

"Sorry!" she said to him in an oops I did it again tone. The bell rang and the class stood up. "There's a list and a permission slip up here with me you need to turn it in by Friday if you want to go on the trip." Two seconds flat the whole class was lined up to get the papers. Kori and Richard were in the back. By the time they got up to the front the break was almost over. The took the papers and scanned them. All your basic needs were on there. Like a tooth brush, pajamas, and so on and so forth. "So Kori do you forgive me?" Richard asked

"We'll see, Greyson." She said starting to walk off

"Hey how do you know my last name?" he asked

"Got it out of bee." She said back and walked off.

When she got home Karen was watching TV and the guy she was with last night was gone.

"Karen! I need you to sign something." Kori called out sounding depresses knowing she was going to get some kind of crap from her older sister. She always does. Kori walked over to the couch and handed the papers to her. Instead of saying anything she just signed it and gave it back to Kori. Her eyes never leaving the TV. "Thanks." Kori stated and walked upstairs. She did her homework and went straight to sleep. It was 4 in the afternoon. She herd engine noises and looked out her window and a motorcycle was parked out in front. There was a guy on it and there was Karen, getting on. Probably not to be back until morning. She grabbed her closest stuffed animal, Mr. Bear and hugged him. "Well Mr. Bear, I guess it's just you and me for now." She continued to look out the window and saw a black corvette drive by. She could clearly make out Richard in the drivers seat but there was a passenger. A blonde passenger. At first glance she looked like Terra. But when she looked harder, it wasn't her. The blonde leaned over and kissed Richard on the cheek and he smiled. He looked towards her house and saw Kori looking at him. Kori felt a pang on sadness as she watched him lie to her and watch as her hero was nothing more than a player. She left the window, still carrying Mr. Bear, and flopped down on her stuffed animal covered bed. She slowly shut her eyes letting all her stuffies snuggle her to sleep.

Wednesday came and she avoided Richard as much as she could. This was no use because he was in all her classes minus one. In first period he wrote her a note and passed it to her. It read,

Hey! Saw you in the window yesterday wanted to stop but I was kinda busy.

She read it rolled her eyes and shook her head. She wrote him back.

Too busy with your blonde girlfriend. I saw her kiss you! Don't even dare lie to me Richard Grayson!

When he read the note he smiled and wrote back.

That blond is my adopted sister. Sorry for confusing you.

She read it with a sigh of relief.

The next few weeks were like that up until the trip. They were seated together on the plane ride. It was about a 12 hour round trip flight to Romania, Transylvania. While on the plane they watched Oceans 11 and ate lunch. After lunch they watched Pirates of the Caribbean. Once the movie was over Kori started to feel just a bit drowsy. As she dozed off her head landed right on Richards shoulder. He smiled to himself and fell asleep to. His head landing on top of Kori's. They stayed that way for a few hours until the wheels of the plane had hit the pavement. They woke with a start. Kori had the window seat so she opened the blind on the window and saw darkness of the Romanian sky. She smiled to herself remembering that she was in a foreign country and she didn't have to come home to her slut for a sister for the whole weekend! Just as the plane was about to stop Roy came up and saw Kori leaning on Richard. "Hey guys what ya been up to?" he asked casually. "Nothing, you?" Richard replied. The plane stopped and Mr. Conerea directed the students off the plane and into the small terminal. They collected their bags and took a bus to the hotel. Luckily she was rooming with Terra so she wouldn't have to worry about weather her room mate liked her or not. When they got to there room they crashed. No washing there face or brushing there teeth and hair.

The next morning they were woken at 9 in the morning. They had breakfast and walked around town a bit. Richard, Kori, Victor, Bee, Terra, Rachel, Roy and Logan all walked around together. For some unknown reason to the others Richard always walked very close to Kori. Around 5 they all got dinner and headed back to the meeting spot. When Mr. Conerea counted all the students heads, there were about 20 students on the trip they took there bus to the castle of Vlad the Impailer. They reached the castle gates and saw only torches lighting there dark leaf covered pathway.

"You should know class. That the only reason this trip was free was because the owners of the castle are trying to find out if the castle is haunted." Mr. Conerea said to the class leading them to the door. Kori took out her digital camera and took many pictures of the castle and the people around her. When they got to the door there was an omen carved into the stone. It read,

Two Star crossed lovers will soon fuse together

As they will be locked in destiny's riddle forever

They will be locked in the tower by 3

Haunted by the spirit that needs to be set free.

"Wow, creepy." Kori shuddered

"Yeah Rach, Right down your alley." Victor said jokingly.

Kori took a picture of the omen and entered the castle. Once the whole class was in, the doors shut behind them and the teacher gave them all a flash light. "Now you can find a room and stay in it for the night. But while you're here take a look around the castle and try to learn about what this guy was like." Mr. Conerea told the class and walked off. "You would think that with all the money these people have to buy a castle they would have enough money to get electricity in this damn place." Terra said. The group agreed with her. They started to walk through the dark halls shining there flashlights every which way. As they looked around they realized they were the only ones there. Everyone was in different parts of the castle and it was quiet. All you could hear in the dank castle was the slow monotonous foot steps that echoed off the walls.

"Hey guys, someone wanna carry my bags? If not can we go upstairs and find a room so I can put my over stuffed bags down?" Bee asked

"I agree completely." Roy said lugging his bags behind him. They turned into the nearest room and saw the kitchen. It was dark, stone and looked like someone was just cooking in there and just left. All the pots were out the putrid smell of decayed meat and other food filled there lungs. "Ugh! Who died?" Rachel asked dropping the small duffel bag that was in her hand and plugged her nose. They exited the room and began looking for a stairwell. After an hour on finding nothing they finally found a stairwell, but it was going the wrong way. It was going down. "Ok maybe there's rooms down there." Terra said making her way towards the stairs with her flashlight when she got to the beginning on the stairs she took one step down. The floorboard creaked; she screamed and dropped her flashlight. It clattered down the stairs and rolled to a stop. "Oops." She said. She slowly walked down the creaky wooden steps, when she finally got to the ground floor she grabbed her flashlight and shined it on what was in front of her in the room.

"Whoa, guys you have to come down here and see this." She said staring shocked in the flashlight lit room. The group went down one by one each stunned by what they saw. What was in front of them was a torture chamber. Blood on the shadowed walls and on the medieval devices. A chill fell over the room and froze everyone in there places. No one could speak, no one could breathe. It was as if they could hear the cries of the previous inhabitance and the laughter of Vlad. Kori remembered seeing bloody long spear like poles out in front of the castle, now she knew what they were for. "They didn't call Vlad the Impailer for nothing." Kori stated trying to lighten up the mood.

"Kor, as much as we love you, that didn't help much." Terra said as if she were ready to throw up.

"Let's just go." Kori said scurrying towards the stairs. The rest followed with great haste. They went up the stairs and still they saw nobody. "Ok this just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Roy said

"Maybe we should split up. You know in pairs, like in Scooby Doo!" Logan said excitedly masking his fear.

"Yeah! That's a good idea Logan. And then when the nasty ghost comes to eat us we'll be the perfect defenseless meal." Bee said with a little attitude.

"Bee, give the guy a break he's just trying to help." Victor said.

"Fine but if we do split up I think it should be boy girl pairs. That way if us girls get scared then we will have a big strong guy to cling on to." Terra said in a mocking voice.

"I agree to that." Said Logan moving closer to Rachel.

"Dream on little man." Rachel said. Making Logan look depresses.

"Well I think that's a great idea. If one of us finds a stairwell going up then we can yell across the castle and we can all get a room." Richard said. Victor and Logan started to laugh. "What?" Richard asked.

"You said get a room." Logan said snickering.

"Right. Well lets all choose pairs. I pick, um, Kori." Richard said turning towards her.

"Surprise, surprise." Roy said under his breath

"Fine, I pick Bee." Victor said

"And I pick Rachel!" Logan chimed up bouncing up and down.

"Oh, lucky me." Rachel said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Then I guess Roy and I are partners." Terra said with a depressed tone. She glanced longingly at Richard but he was just staring at Kori. 'Damn girl, I wait 3 years for Richard to realize I'm here and this new girl comes and take all my chances away! I've seen him go through at least 10 girls in the past 3 years. Ever since 7th grade and he still doesn't know I'm here!' she glared at Kori but when Kori sensed someone watching her she glanced in Terra's direction. When they all got settled in there "groups" they all linked arms.

"Ok you guys know the plan right?" Richard stated again with Kori looking relaxed linked on his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Shout if you find what were looking for." Logan said seeming a little jittery.

"Which is what?" victor asked knowing good and well that Logan forgets things easily.

"The staircase, Duh! I'm not that forgetful." Logan said. Everyone looked at each other.

"Right Logan, you just keep telling yourself that." Roy said lightly patting him on the shoulder.

"Hardy har har." Logan said

"Ok. Let's go!" Richard said "Before this gets ugly." He said under his breath knowing that Logan and Roy had issues between them. Kori and Richard started to walk along the stone hallway. Kori tuned around to see where the others went. When she turned and couldn't see any of them. "Wow they went fast." Kori said out loud sounding impressed. Richard looked at her.

"What?" he asked as if she was insane.

"Look for yourself. Everyone's gone."

Richard turned and looked; sure enough no one was there. They came to a stone archway and entered the room. There was another hallway. They followed it for what seemed like an hour silently. Soon there was a rattling inside a chest. Kori turned and let out a mouse sized scream and practically leapt into Richards arms. He turned to see the chest shaking violently like something was in there trying to get out. "Um, right." Richard said trying to mask his fear. "Richard, Let's go." Kori said clinging to Richard tightly as if he was going to fall down a cliff if she didn't hold onto him. "Yeah." He said letting out a giant breath he hadn't realized he was holding. They ran as far down the hall way until they found what they had been looking for, the long sought staircase. They clambered up about half way, Richard then stopped Kori.

"What? You think we lost it?" she asked breathing hard.

"Sure Kori I think we lost the chest that doesn't have legs." Richard said sarcastically putting an emphasis on doesn't have legs.

"Oh right." Kori said sounding discouraged.

"Hey guys! We found it!" Richard yelled remembering the original reason they split up. No one responded. "Guys! Come on this isn't funny! We found the stairs!" Still nothing.

"Maybe they can't hear us." Kori said softly touching Richards shoulder. Then around the corned turned, a little girl?

"What's a little girl doing here?" Kori whispered

"No idea."

The little girl was singing something. When she got close they herd what she was singing. It was chant.

"Can't even run.

Can't even hide.

The impailer's commin' just in time.

Can't cling to your love

Cause' they won't be there.

Your gonna' die screamin but you won't be herd."

"Morbid much?" Kori asked a little too loud. The little girl stopped in her tracks and looked at them. When they saw her face she didn't look so little. She was blonde and looked to be about 13, wearing a white dress. Nothing fancy or anything just a plain white dress. She had murky blue eyes and pale skin. "Um. Sorry but we have to go." Kori said to the girl. "Go, go!" She whispered then got louder on the last go.

"Good luck getting out of here." The girl said in a dead tone and laughing maniacally while disappearing. "Richard." Kori said staring wide eyed at the spot where the little girl used to be.

"Yeah." He said staring at the spot too.

"I'm officially scared." She said starting to run upstairs. Richard hurried to follow her. When they got up there they started to walk around lightly. They turned the corner and saw a door. They opened it cautiously. There was the girl with a butcher knife in hand. There were little doll pieces around the whole room. It looked like it was the girl's room. The girl got up and turned with the knife still in her hand. "Wanna' play?" she asked with a smirk. Kori and Richard screamed and ran the way they came but the staircase was gone. Replaced by a hallway. They ran down the hallway. Waiting for them was the girl, still with her knife. They screamed again and ran the opposite direction. The girl's room was replaced by yet another hallway. They ran down that hallway and saw a room with a door. They ran in the room and locked the door. Breathing hard they leaned on the dark door and turned. They were in the library. No little girl. Kori and Richard started to scan the perimeter to make sure they were correct in there being no little creepy girl in the room. Once they had that established they walked around the library. Kori pulled out a book and the bookcase silently and swiftly.

"Wow and I thought they only had these in movies." Kori said with a oh wow tone.

"Cool!" Richard said

"Should we go in?" Kori asked

"Anything to get away from that psycho chick, I mean girl." Richard said walking in. there was a winding stare case inside. They followed it all the way up. And there was a single wooden door and a window looking out. Kori went over to the window and looked out. "How cool!" she said. Richard walked over and looked out with her. They were in the tower. Kori then went over to the door and opened it.

"Let's try it." Richard said in a why not tone. They entered the room.

"This must be the attic." Kori said. Looking around at all the dusty things in the room. She walked over to one of the chests put the flash light in her mouth and opened it. There were what looked like a bunch of journals. She took one out and started reading. She skipped to the last few pages and read them. "How sad." She said in a sighing tone.

"What's so sad?" Richard asked walking over to her.

"The girl her names Vanessa and she fell in love." Kori said in a heartfelt tone.

"What's so sad about love?" Richard asked

"She never got to finish this journal. Her father did. She was killed by her boyfriend."

"Talk about tough love." Richard said trying to make a joke.

"That's not funny Richard. I think that's why he became Vlad the impailer, because he wanted vengeance on the world for his daughters death." She said with tears almost in her eyes.

"Wow. He killed all those innocent people for revenge." Richard said realizing how sick this man really was.

"Richard how would you feel if someone your daughter loved killed her in cold blood?" Kori asked

"I'd probably be furious." He said

"So was Vlad. He just had a bad way of showing it." Kori said trying to reason with him.

"Hey Kori can we change the subject?" Richard asked

"Sure."

"I'm sorry about what Roy did to you. And for the emotional roller coaster I've put you through."

"Thanks. That means al lot to me." Kori said hugging him.

"I guess we found the place we're gonna sleep tonight." Richard said breaking the embrace and motioning towards the room they were in.

"Ok I know this sounds so wrong but we can use each other as a pillow. By the way, nothing wrong and perverted meant by that." Richard said getting a defensive look on his face that Kori thought was adorable. Kori laughed

"Nothing taken that was wrong." She said. "If that made any sense at all." She finished up laughing and making eye contact with Richard.

"Good." Richard whispered moving closer to her. When they were just about to kiss she broke away from the trance. "I'm feeling a bit tired." She said in an innocent tone only see could use and have it affect Richard. He smiled. Kori sat down on a bunch of old clothes and waited for Richard. When he sat down they looked at each other for a moment. Kori Yawned and put her head in Richards lap and laid there. She stared up at him. He stared down at her. "Kori, I'm sorry about-"he was cut off by her.

"You talk too much." She said grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down to a kiss. They kissed for about 1 minute before Kori got up and walked over to the door. It was locked. "Why do I get the feeling I'm in a bad horror movie?" she said mimicking Lindsay Lohan from life size; a movie she watched while on the plane ride over to the castle. "Wait, what time is it?" Richard asked. The big grandfather clock chimed 3 times.

"I guess it's 3 in the morning." Richard said.

"I didn't even know he had a grand father clock in his castle.

Kori walked back over to Richard. "What ever happened to our bags?" Kori asked moving in for another kiss.

"I think we dropped them when we saw the girl with the knife. We didn't notice it though."

"Oh." Kori said. She was thinking that if she ever got out she would get back her bags and when she got home, she would take one very long, shower.

"Kori."

"Yeah." She said in a day dreamy voice.

"I love you."

"Prove it." She said sitting up after lying down.

"Well, I don't need you for your money. I have my own. And I don't need you as a trophy girl because I could have any girl I wanted. And because I'm over Parker." He said. Playing with the ends of her hair from his laying position on his back with one arm under his head.

"Who's Parker?" she asked

"My Ex." He stated

"What happened on Friday the 13th?" Kori asked

"Um."

"If you don't tell me then obviously you don't care enough to fill me in on that little detail that you won't tell me."

"Fine!" he said sitting up. "I was drunk driving with Victor and all the guys after a party. And my girlfriend at the time, Parker was driving on the same road. We had a head on collision. Good lawyers and lots of money let me keep my license. But I still have to live with the fact that I killed 5 girls that night. Including my girlfriend." He said feeling the old pain come back fresh like lemon on a fresh cut. "I'm so sorry." Kori said putting a hand on his shoulder. She could see the pain in his eyes. They stayed like that until Kori fell asleep. Her head was in Richards lap and he smiled at the delicate sleeping figure in his lap. "Two Star crossed lovers will soon fuse together." He quoted. He smiled now realizing that they were the lovers. He herd a clicking on the door. He tensed up. 'No one is going to hurt Kori.' He thought. But nothing happened. He soon fell asleep too.

In the morning they woke when the sun hit there faces. When they opened there eyes they were in an empty room. Nothing but a note. It read,

_You showed me that there is true love in the world._

_And for that I thank you. You set me free and it is only_

_Right that I set you free._

_-Vanessa _

The couple smiled and they walked over to the door where there bags were sitting waiting for them. They took the bags and went down stairs. Everyone was waiting in a group. They joined the group and waited for everyone else. When they met up with there clique they were all in couples except Roy and Terra. "Ok anyone else have a weird trip?" victor asked holding Bee's hand. Kori and Richard did a little laugh, "You have no idea." They said in unison.

In about an hour and a half they were on the plane and Kori was seated with Bee and Rachel. They had middle seats. Bee, Rachel, and Kori were talking about there crazy nights. Terra glared at Kori. 'Just you wait, Kori Anders, I'll get you. One of these days, Richard will be mine.' She thought in her head. "Did anyone else see an apparition of a girl?" Terra herd Kori ask Bee and Rachel.

"Nope." Came Bee's reply

"No, sorry." Came Rachel's

"Did anyone notice that the castle seemed to switch and mix up so no one was able to find anyone?"

"You know that is one thing I did notice." Rachel said

"Yeah me too." Bee said

Then it clicked in Kori's mind. She replayed the night in her mind and then remembered the omen on the castle door.

Two star crossed lovers. Her and Richard

Will soon fuse together. Sleeping in Richards lap.

As they will be locked in destiny's riddle forever. Everyone loves someone or something there whole lives.

They will be locked in the tower by 3. The door was locked when they were in the tower at 3 in the morning.

Haunted by the spirit that needs to be set free. The girl and the note!

She took out her digital camera and looked at the shot she took when she first entered the castle. Then the one she took leaving. The inscription was gone. The omen was no longer there! The curse was broken! All thanks to her and Richard. When the flight was over she got a ride to her house from Richard. She kissed him and took her bags. She walked up the walkway and opened the door. She went inside and Richard drove off. When she turned around she was staring into the face of a _very _pissed off sister.


	5. It happened one night

"Where were you! At your boyfriends house? Huh? You little whore!" Kori's sister said coming close to her.

"You should know! You signed the papers!" Kori yelled back. Karen walked towards her and pulled her hair so Kori's head was bent back.

"Listen you little slut, I never signed any papers!" she was cut off by the door bell. Karen answered it. "What?" she asked in a tone cold as ice.

"Um, Kori forgot this in my car." It was Richard. He held out her bathroom bag, filled with her make up, face wash and other feminine stuff. Karen took the bag and looked inside it. "Thanks." She said about to shut the door. Richard stopped the door with his hand. "Can I talk to her?" he asked. Karen looked over her shoulder at the tear drenched teen behind her. "She's a little busy right now." Karen stated then shut the door. As Richard walked back to his car he started to hear yelling noises. He ran back to the door and looked through the window beside the door just enough so he could see, but they couldn't see him. What he saw made him want to go in that house right then and arrest Karen. Karen had just hit Kori across the face and left one of the biggest marks Richard had ever seen. 'How does she keep the bruises hidden?' he asked himself. Then he herd more shouting and saw Karen throw something compact at Kori and walk off. Kori grabbed the small compact and ran upstairs. Probably to her room. Richard ran back to his car and drove down the street to his house.

Kori ran into her room and slammed the door. She locked the door behind her and walked to the middle of the room. She fell to her knees crying. "She did it again." She sobbed to her self. There was a knock at the door. "Kori! Open this door right now!" Kori herd Karen yell.

"Why! So you can hit me again?" Kori yelled holding back more tears. This time, tears of fear.

"Fine I'll say this through the door. I don't want you to ever see Richard again. Are we clear?"

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because, I love him." Kori mumbled the words I love him but apparently Karen herd her.

"Honestly I really don't care. Kori, he was just gonna break your heart in the end. Just do what I do and play all the boys. That way you won't get hurt."

"NO!" Kori yelled back holding her sobs in.

"Kori let me say this once and for all; if you ever see him again I will kill you." Karen said in a deadly tone. Kori then herd footsteps indicating Karen had walked away. Kori let out her tears that she had been holding in since her sister came by her door. 'What was with her today?' Kori thought, 'Was she drunk?' she crawled over to her desk and grabbed her cell phone still on the floor. She opened it and realized she had never asked him for his number. She walked over to her closed closing her phone and putting it in her pocket. She got out an old bag and packed some of her clothes in it. Then she packed a tooth brush and hair brush. She zipped up the bag and went over to the window and opened the window and threw the bag out. She then slowly climbed out the window and went down the side of the house only holding on to the rather strong vine going from the top of the large white house to about half way down, (or up depending on how you look at it,) the house. She came to the end of the vine and looked down. "Great." She said sarcastically. She then shut her eyes and dropped. Expecting it to hurt when she landed all she felt was the impact and the tingling from shock. No broken bones, no sprains, no nothing. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran as fast as she could to Richard's house.

When she arrived she knocked on the door and a rather old man answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Um yeah I'm looking for Richard Grayson." She said out of breath. At that moment Richard came into view and nudged the man aside. "Master Richard?" he said questionably

"It's ok Alfred she's my friend."

"Very good. Shall I prepare a room for her?" he asked motioning to the bag in her hand.

"Yes Alfred, please do." Richard said as Alfred walked up the stairs to one of the many spare bedrooms.

"Look I'm really sorry to barge in on you like this but I had no place else-" she was cut off by Richards index finger on her lips.

"Kori, its ok I saw the whole thing. You don't have to worry. I'll always be here for you, no matter what." He said pulling her into a soft embrace. She let out a few silent tears of relief. She tightened her arms around him as if she was scared to let go. When she let go he wiped her tears away and took her by the hand and led her inside. He took her bag in the other hand and brought her upstairs. He found the room she was staying in and put her bag down on the bed.

"Richard I cant thank you enough." She said relief clearly in her voice.

"No problem, do you need alone time or should I stay with you? Perhaps give you a tour of the mansion?" he asked smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Alone time is the last thing I need right now." She said panicking a little startled by the notion of him leaving her alone.

"Hey it's ok. No need to have a panic attack, I wont leave you if you don't want." He said calming her nerves a little. He took her small delicate hand in his and slightly squeezed it in a comforting manner. He felt her relax and then he took her to the third story. He showed her all the rooms down to the first story of the house, if you can even call it that. By that time it was around 12:30 at night and they had school the next day. He took her up to her room and made sure she wasn't going to disappear on him like she did at the party. Once he shut the door he went to his room and walked in to the bathroom. He washed up for bed. After he did that he crept into his bed and shut his eyes. A few seconds later he heard a soft knock at the door. He got up and opened the door. Kori was standing there in her pajamas. Richard looked at them and couldn't help but smile. She wore pink loose sweats and a small night gown over them. The nightgown was pink as well and had animals representing the zodiac on in. and below each animal was what it was. (Ex. A picture of a lion, below that would be Leo) when he looked at her face she was blushing slightly and looking down at the floor. Then he realized that all he was wearing was his boxers. Well what was he supposed to do go to sleep like he was expecting someone to knock at his door? He blushed slightly too but brushed it off. "Um, Kori, what's up?" he asked leaning against the door sill.

"Nothing just, well I don't wanna' be alone right now." She said bashfully.

"Kori we have school tomorrow. Why don't you stay in my room if you don't want to be alone right now? I'll just sleep on the floor." She glanced at him then at the bed.

"You know that the bed is big enough to fit both of us comfortably." Kori said looking down as if ashamed she even suggested it. "Kori you don't have to-"

"Have to do what? I'm not going to do anything that I won't regret. Which means, Richard, I'm not going to do anything dirty with you." She said eyeing him as if she didn't trust him.

"I'm not like Roy you don't have to worry. Unlike him I will respect your boundaries." Richard said taking her by the hand and leading her over to the bed. She lay down and Richard lay next to her. They were silent just bathing in the warmth that wrapped them in a flaming blanket. They soon fell asleep. When they woke at 6:00 am, Kori silently walked into the bathroom she turned on the shower and got in. when she got out she walked into the room again. With a towel around her not expecting to see Richard up and putting his shoes on. She gasped and blushed. "Its ok, I wont look." He said laughing a little. She hesitated for a moment then quickly went over to her bag and got out her clothes. She dressed just as quickly. Once she was dressed he turned to her. "So are we a, well you know, a couple now?" he asked bashfully Kori walked over to him, seated herself in his lap and sweetly kissed him. "That would be a yes." She said smiling.

"Hey, Kori, since I just kinda killed my ex can we just keep this on the down low for now?" Richard asked. Kori kissed him again. "Would that be another yes?" Richard asked hopefully.

"That would be another yes." She said smiling. She got up from his lap and put her flip flops on. "We better get down to breakfast; Alfred hates it when I'm late."

"Wait you get breakfast here?" Kori asked curiously and a bit on the shocked side.

"Uh yeah, don't you?" Richard asked

"Sadly no, my sister told me that if I ever see you again she would kill me, literally. I don't think she would care enough about me to feed me." She said

"Wow. Why don't you tell anyone?" Richard asked standing and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Then I would get taken away from her!" she said half shouting

"Wouldn't that be for the best?" Richard asked

"No! It wouldn't be! Because I've been moved around enough in my life, Karen has been the only constant in my life. If I told anyone then I would be moved again, only this time it would be alone." Tears were starting to well up in Kori's eyes as she was telling this all to Richard. Richard looked genuinely sympathetic. He pulled her in to a warm strong embrace. A few moments passed, then they herd a knock at the door. They jumped and pulled apart just as Alfred entered the room. "Master Dick, Madam Kori, breakfast is waiting." Kori suppressed a giggle. Richard looked over and saw a grin on her face.

"It's short for Richard." He stated

"I know." She said giggling a little. They both walked down the stairs and into the breakfast nook. They ate breakfast in silence but smiled at each other between bites. When they finished Richard drove them to school blasting the radio and skidding to a stop in his parking spot. They walked into school and found there friends. " Hey Richard guess what?" Roy said as soon as he saw him. Roy walked up to him.

"What?"

"My parents are out of town all this week."

"And?" Richard asked unamused by Roy's little game of words

"My place, Friday, party."

"Count me in."

"Great," he turned to Kori, "And how about you?" he asked

"I guess I'll be there." She said nervously. The bell rang and they all went to there classes. At lunch they talked and laughed then when the bell rang they went off to there separate classes. When the final bell rang the friends said goodbye to each other. Richard and Kori walked to Richard's car and got in. they talked about the day and all too soon they came to Kori's house. They sat in the car for a moment. "I almost hate to leave you here." Richard said with reluctance

"I'll be ok, really." Kori said leaning over and giving him a kiss. She got out of the car slowly. She walked to the door and took a deep breath. Then the turned the golden knob and opened the door. She stepped inside the house and saw the place was trashed like a tornado came through. She slowly walked through the rubble and stopped in her tracks. Her sister was laying face down on the stairs head first coming down the stairs. Kori couldn't see her face but she could tell it was bloody because the pure white carpet was now red. She dropped her back pack and ran at top speed out the door and back to Richard's car which was still parked there just in case her sister hurt her she would have a place to go. She quickly opened the door and jumped in. "call 911" she said in a rushed voice. "What wh-" he was cut off by Kori.

"Just do it!" she said practically yelling. Richard dialed the number and handed the phone to Kori. She explained the situation and listened to what the people told her to do. When she hung up the phone she rushed out of the car and back into the house followed by Richard. "Kori what's going," he stopped when he saw Karen on the stairs and Kori flipping her over. "My god what happened?" Richard asked his voice full of concern. "I have no idea I was with you the whole time!" She said panicking. Kori started to drag Karen up the stairs when Richard realized what she was trying to do and helped her. Kori gave Karen CPR but nothing happened. Kori started to get hysterical, then Richard stepped over Karen's body and put his arm around Kori to comfort her. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. "What if she's gone? Where will I go? What will I do?" she started to ask rhetorical questions as Richard just held her.

"Kori it's going to be ok. Just for tonight though just incase I better stay with you." He said in total honesty. "Thanks." She said as the paramedics arrived. They rushed into the house and pushed Kori and Richard out of the way. They asked if Kori wanted to ride with them in the ambulance. She agreed. "Hey Kori I'll follow you to the hospital with my car so when you need a ride home…" he didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Thanks Richard." She pulled him into a hug and got into the ambulance. Richard jumped into his car and drove right behind the ambulance, the siren and lights blazing in a fury of panic. Around 11:00 the doctor came up and told the crying Kori and told her they would have to keep Karen over night. Kori agreed and signed all the papers. Richard put his arm around her shoulders and walked her to his car. They drove home in silence. When they got to Richards's house they went upstairs and again slept in the same room. The rest of the week went on like that.

**Friday**

The school day went by pretty fast. Richard and Kori drove home while talking about the party. Richard stopped at Kori's house and parked outside of it. Kori looked at Richard. "Relax I'm gonna' come and get you at around 7:30 and we can go to Roy's party together." She sighed.

"Ok. Just don't forget me. Ok?"

"Ok." He smiled and kissed her. Kori got out of the car and walked into her house. She dropped her bags at the foot of the stairs and continued up to her room. She opened her closet and started pulling things out putting them against herself and then throwing them behind her. After about an hour of that process she found the perfect outfit. A jean skirt with white sneakers and a white spaghetti strap top. She laid it out on her bed and walked into her bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she dried off and put on her outfit. Then she sat down and straightened her hair and curled bits of it. Then she put on her pear scented deodorant and then put her make up on. She then got her purse together and went back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she went downstairs and sat down and watched TV. Soon her doorbell rang and she turned off the TV and opened the door to see Richard. He was wearing black sneakers and baggy jeans with a white shirt.

"Looks like great minds really do think alike." Kori giggled and they walked to his car.

**At the party**

Richard knocked at the door of the 3 story mansion. Roy answered, the music was blaring in the back ground as well as the rainbow disco ball. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" he yelled. Kori and Richard walked through the door. Roy followed Kori with his hungry beady eyes. Richard led Kori to the center of the crowd and started to dance. Around an hour later they got tired. "Hey Richard, I'm gonna go get us something to drink, okay?"

"No it's ok, I'll get them." Richard said walking out of the crowd. Kori started to dance unsure of herself when Roy came into view. "Hey Kori!" he said breathing on her face. There was alcohol on his breath. "Roy have you been drinking?" she stopped dancing and put a hand on his shoulder a look of concern crossing her face. "Yep, and it was good!" he said chuckling. And taking her hand in his squeezing it hard. "Ow! Roy you're hurting me!" she said. He then started to drag her out of the crowd. When they got to the bottom to the stairs she got loose of his powerful grip and started to run the other way. He soon caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Every one was too busy to notice the peculiar scene unfold. He went upstairs and opened a door, most likely to his room. Kori was kicking and hitting him with her fists the whole time. He threw her down on the floor he turned and locked the door. He turned and Kori had tears in her eyes. She scooted back still on the floor. "Now, Kori, I finally get what I deserve." He walked over and threw her on his bed. He took her wrists and pinned them above her head and pressed his mouth hard against hers. He started to attack her neck with his mouth. "Roy stop, Please." She said in a helpless tone. But he didn't. he just kept going and pulled off his shirt. All Kori could do was watch as her future was in the hands of a 16 year old guy.

**Back downstairs**

"Hey Logan!" Richard said walking up to him

"Hey Richard!"

"Have you seen Kori?" he asked

"Yeah, uh last I saw her she was going upstairs with Roy. Sorry man." Logan said putting a comforting hand on a shattered Richard's shoulder.


	6. Resolutions

There is a song at the end of this chapter and if you don't read it you'll miss the emotion of the chapter. Well you won't miss it but it is VERY meaningful and it fit perfectly in with this chapter. So please read it! PLEASE! Also check out my profile and look at the bottom. It has some info about a very awesome new story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He made her promise not to tell. He held a knife to her throat. He _violated _her _body. _He _touched her_ in places she would never speak about. When he let her out of his room her hair a mess, she sprinted out of the house and waited by Richards's car expecting him to come for her. He never did. Tears just brimming her eye lids she ran the whole way home. She didn't care what her sister did to her. She opened the door and ran inside and found her sister on the couch in front of the TV. She ran to her and just huddled in her sisters lap crying. Karen started to rub her back as if knowing what had just happened to her baby sister. When Kori fell asleep Karen carried her up to her room and laid her in her bed. Tears still wet on her face she slept until noon the next day. Right when she woke up she grabbed the phone on her side table and called Richard to tell him, 'tell him what?' she thought 'tell him that his best friend raped his girlfriend?' when the phone started to ring but all she got was the answering machine. She left a message to call her back and got in the shower. She scrubbed so hard she thought her skin would fall off. 'Never again' she thought rinsing the kiwi lime squeeze shampoo out of her hair. She got out and dressed herself. When she was through she called him again, still the machine. She went out of her room to find herself alone in the house. She went downstairs and hopped on the couch and flipped the TV on to channel 13. The Maury Show was on. She was about to change the channel but then the topic caught her interest. "And now a topic that may be more sensitive than others, rape. How to get over it and how to find strength within yourself to get on with your life." Maury said

She folded herself into a ball and watched TV until her sister came home at around 6:00. Richard still had not called her back. She decided to go for a walk to take her mind off things. She got up turned the TV off and walked out the door. She let her feet take her where she wanted to go. She ended up at Richards's door. Just as she was about to turn and leave the door opened to see Richard getting ready to walk out,

"So what are you doing now, stalking me?" he asked in a rude tone and passing her without looking at her and walking to his car.

"What is up with you Richard? What? Did I do something?" she asked walking to the side of his car.

"Yeah, you little slut, you went upstairs with my best friend!" he yelled starting the car and looking at her this time.

"It wasn't my fault!" she pleaded with him

"Just like it wasn't your fault that you talked to me on the first day of school?" he said putting the car in drive.

"Why don't you believe me?" she said starting to panic and cry

"Why won't you just admit to the fact that you chose to have sex with my best friend then dance with your boyfriend. Actually now your ex- boyfriend!" he said starting to slowly starting to drive off. Kori caught the side of the car and started to run along side it. Richard started to drive faster and when she couldn't keep up she let go, her knees hitting the asphalt below.

"I SAID NO!" she yelled just so Richard could still hear it. When he heard it he immediately stopped. He backed up and parked right next to the crying Kori. He got out and kneeled next to her. "You said no?" he questioned looking into her shiny emerald eyes.

"Over and Over he just wouldn't listen. But now I can't do anything or else he'll kill me." She sobbed her tears hitting the ground. Richard put his arm around her and helping her to her feet. He led her into the house and into the bathroom. He cleaned up her scrapped knees and just held her. "You have to go to the police or do something!" Richard blurted out forgetting she was asleep. "Wha-" she said groggily just waking up.

"I said that you have to do something!" she looked at him like he was insane.

"Well I can't just go up to the nearest person and tell them 'hey I just got raped.'" She said sitting up. "I don't mean like that but I mean go to the police or call a help line, I mean that's what their there for!" he said in a panic. "Richard, I don't want to make this a bigger deal than it really is." She said helplessly tears again starting to fill her eyes as the nightmarish memories blazed in her mind. Richard gently took her head and laid her down on his chest. She heard the gentle beat of his heart as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry." She soon whispered. "What for?" "Because, I, I," she trailed off and lay back down on his chest. "Kori it wasn't your fault by any means." "Just because people say it, doesn't mean it feels like it. Everyone says, 'It is never the victims fault, you said no and they should have stopped.' But truth is, they didn't! He didn't stop! And now I'm left with nothing but a bunch of worries and a pile of painful memories that I wish I could just forget." She said getting stronger with every word. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. "Kori, I love you." She looked at him eyes shimmering in the light from the shade less window behind Richard. "Richard, why did you come back for me?" He looked at her not expecting the question. "Because, I, was, I was afraid that I might have hurt you when you fell, and because you said no, and because I, I care about you." She leaned up and kissed him gently. "I love you too." She said getting up and walking towards the door and grabbing the handle. "Where are you going?" Richard asked curiously. "Well like you said, I need to tell someone, I might as well start with the police." She said smirking. Richard stared at her in shock. "Well, are you coming or do I need to do this alone?" she asked in a teasing manner already knowing he would come with her. He jumped off the couch and walked over to her. He opened the door for her and she walked out. He followed her to his car and she continued to the sidewalk. "Hey now where are you going?" he asked yet again curious about his girlfriends actions. "I just thought it would be nice to walk in the nice spring weather." She said twirling in a circle like a little kid playing in the leaves in mid fall. "But its not spring." He said laughing slightly. "Doesn't mean the weather can't be _like_ spring." She said. "Gotcha." He said walking towards her. They walked and talked the whole mile to the police station. When they got their it took them a while before they remembered why they were their in the first place and the mood became solemn once again. The sparkle that had once been in Kori's eye had gone replaced with a black hole filled with pain. He grabbed her hand and they walked in together. When they were inside the big black building they were greeted with a luke warm welcome by the chief. "Hello kids and how can I help you?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Uh, well, take it away Kor."

"Well, ah, um, I was, well,"

Richard tightened his grip around her hand.

"I was, well, I was raped." She said taking a deep breath after wards.

"Ok well," The man said looking over the couple. He went through everything they needed to know and Kori gave the police everything they needed to know. Soon it was around 2:00 in the afternoon and they were walking back to Richard's house. When they got their they just sat in silence. "So do you wanna stay here for tonight?"

"Tempting but no. I really just need to stay home with my sister right now. Sorry." She said moving into his lap. They kissed and she got up and started to walk home. "Hey, do you need a ride?" he asked

"No, I think I'll walk this time. But thanks anyway."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." And with that she left. She was walking on the Sunny sidewalk when she saw someone in the distance. She made no note of it and kept walking towards her home. When the person got closer she saw that it was her worst nightmare at the moment, Roy. She crossed to the other side of the street and started to run home. But it was no use he spotted her. "Kori! Hey!" he yelled. She kept running. "Kori, wait! Stop!" Still, she kept running. He ran to get in front of her. "Hey Kori stop! What's up?" She pushed him aside and ran faster in hopes he couldn't catch her. He ran on her right side. "Kori I'm on the track team. I can catch you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. "What do you want Roy?" she asked looking to her side at the ground. "I just want to talk to the pretty little thing I happened to have a little taste of last night. You didn't tell anyone did you?" he asked squeezing her wrist so tightly she thought it would fall off. "So what if I did? What would you do?" she said strongly looking him straight in the eyes. Roy pulled out his pocket knife and pointed it at her. "Did you tell anyone? Rich perhaps?" She squirmed in her spot. "No, I didn't. Why would I?" "Good, I would hate to do away with such a pretty face when I could just use it to my will." He said stroking her face. She pulled away. "It will NEVER happen again. Never." She said. "it cant" she whispered to herself as if it were a prayer. "Oh it will, and if you ever want another round, I'm always just around the corner." He grabbed her face and pulled it in for a kiss. She pulled roughly away and slapped him right across his pale face. She ran as fast as her thin sun kissed legs could carry her. She reached her house and ran inside and slammed the door. She leaned agienst her white door and breathed heavily. She slid down and sat at the sill of the door. She got up and walked up to her room for a nice nights sleep that would not come easily.

_I drift away to a place_

_Another kind of life_

_Take away the pain I create my paradise_

_Everything I held has hit the wall_

_What use to be yours isn't yours at all_

_Falling apart and all that I'm asking _

_Is it a crime am I overacting _

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason I should burry this alive_

_Another little white lie_

_So what you had didn't fit among the pretty things _

_Never fear, never fear, I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been untied as ribbons fall away_

_Leave the consequence my tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all that I question_

_Is this a dream or is this my lesson_

_Oh he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason just too burry this alive _

_Another little white lie_

_I don't believe I'll be alright_

_I don't believe I'll be ok_

_I don't believe how you've thrown me away_

_I do believe you didn't try _

_I do blame you for every lie_

_When I look in your eyes _

_I don't see mine_

_Oh he's under my skin just give me something to get rid of him_

_Oh my permission to sin_

_You might have started my recon in_

_I've got a reason just too burry him alive_

_Another little white lie_


End file.
